


Falling or Soaring Part3 ?

by deadlykittens



Series: Falling or Soaring [4]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlykittens/pseuds/deadlykittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation<br/>now the kids are getting older... and stuff happens...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation  
> now the kids are getting older... and stuff happens...

Seven years pasted. The Inquisition had many Allies, and many who saw them as rivals or potential enemies. No one dared attack the fortress. But the small threats continued to come. Inquisitor Narrisa wasn't allowed outside of the walls without a full guard. They weren't to take any chances. Narrisa didn't mind to much, her hands were full with the twins. Hawke and Elizabeth were always finding things to get into.

“Father?” little Elizabeth said as she opened his office doors.

“What is it?” he said scooting his chair back. She immediately walked to him and sat in his lap.

“I want a pet.”

Cullen chuckled. “But you already have the chickens Cole brought you, and the cats that wonder around.”

“I want a dog, like the stories Varric tells. A mabari.”

“Oh a Mabari,” Cullen smiled. “Maybe I can take a look around for one.”

“Two,” she smiled as she played with the fur on her father's jacket, she began braiding the clumps, or trying to at least. “Mine would need a friend.”

“Ok,” he laughed.

“Ser Hawke!” an angry voice outside said just as the small boy closed the door to his fathers office behind him. “I swear if I catch you in the kitchen again!”

Hawke quickly ran and ducked behind the desk.

“Daddy is going to get us Mabaris!” Elizabeth smiled.

“I said I'd try,” Cullen corrected her. “and what have you gotten into Hawke?”

“N-nothing father, I swear.”

“Are you lying?”

Hawke looked away from his father.

Narrisa opened the door. “Hawke?”

Cullen pointed behind him as she walked around behind him.

“So, you are swapping sugar for salt now?”

“Sera said it would be funny,” he said folding his arms.

“Sera...” she shook her head. “I should of known.

“Hes going to get me a Mabari!” Elizabeth smiled.

“Do we really need more animals?” Narrisa laughed. “Now come on you two, time to learn.”

“Do we have to learn about Chantry stuff?” Hawke said folding his arms.

“I didn't enjoy it at your age either, but hey look I survived, now no more fussing, lets go,” she held her hands to her sides as they both came to her each grabbing a hand.

Elizabeth pouted. “Daddy, your forgetting something?”

“How dare I,” he said standing up and walking over to them. He knelt by his daughter and kissed her forehead.

“One for momma too,” she said with a smile.

“Ugh, this is just gross,” Hawke said folding his arms.

Narrisa smiled as Cullen placed a small kiss on her cheek.

“Can we just go now,” Hawke said.

“Yep,” Elizabeth smiled as they both pulled their mom out of the room. And they headed off to the Chantry Gardens in Skyhold. After Narrisa dropped them off with the kind Sister that taught the children. She headed back to Cullen's office.

 

When she closed the door behind her, he couldn't help but smile. He walked over to her locking the door behind her as he kissed her passionately.

“Your amazing you know that,” he said as their lips parted.

“Flatterer,” she giggled. “You know you've done caught me, I don't need more buttering up with your words,” she ran her fingertips along the side of his face. “Any news to report?”

“I finally think all the rifts have closed, scouts are still searching just to be sure,” he paused. “Sadly we have lost contact with one of the scouting partys. We haven't seen any sight of them. Leliana has her people searching the hinterlands for answers.”

“Another missing party,” she hung her head. “Something or someone is doing this. Someone must know something.”

“We will find them,” he kissed her cheek then her jaw, slowly making his way down the side of her neck.

“Cullen...” she smirked.

“Shhh,” he said as his hands reached for the top jacket clasp. “There are not many moments like this, I'm not letting it slip by.”

She bit her lip. He was right, with the problems the Inquisition was dealing with, the messengers, the reports, the rambunctious children, they hadn't been alone in weeks. Her hands pulled at his pants quickly as to not waste the precious alone time they craved. Their hands were a flurry as they kissed hungry for one another. After their pants hit the floor, he lifted her in his arms pressing her against the door. They didn't have the time to remove anything but the essentials. He groaned against her lips as his length slid into her. They kissed passionately as he thrusted his hips up to hers. One of her hands held her tight to him, her fingertips grabbed the armor on his shoulders as her other hand slid threw the back of his hair grabbing it tightly as they kissed. Their moans of pleasure began to fill the room. Sweat built on his forehead as their kiss parted his voice growled in his throat. She kissed his cheek then up to his ear as she grabbed it between her teeth, and gently pulled at it till it escaped her mouth. This drove him crazy. Still in his arms, he carried her to his desk, clearing it quickly as he leaned her down on it. His hands pulled her jacket back as he grabbed her breast threw her shirt and bra band.

Meanwhile in the garden, Hawke was pulling up blades of grass while Elizabeth was staring off watching the cat that was playing with a butterfly that bounced from flower to flower.

“Have you listened to a word I been saying?” the Sister said to the two children.

“Yeah,” Hawke said when he was actually thinking of more fun things he could be doing. “Can we go now?”

The Sister just sighed and nodded. “Sure, just don't let your parents know I let you both go early.”

“We won't!” Elizabeth said standing up as she ran towards the kitty and picked it up. It was a gray tom cat, her favorite of the cats. She held him under the arms as his hind legs swayed as she carried him.

Hawke took off to the Tavern.

“What have I told you boy,” Bull said stopping the little kid as he entered the door.

“That I shouldn't be in the Tavern,” he walked around him and then headed up to Sera's room laughing the whole way.

Bull shook his head and walked outside.

Cole was sitting beside Elizabeth.

“I found Friskers,” Elizabeth smiled.

“He likes you,” Cole petted the cat's head.

“He likes it when I do this,” she said hugging him tightly as she spun in a circle. The cat didn't seem to mind the way the child played with him. He just purred from the attention.

Leliana was then seen stomping across the battlements towards Cullen's office. She began banging on the door.

“That can't be good news,” Bull stared up.

 

When the knock was heard at the door, Cullen grumbled.

“Commander? Its urgent, if you are in there we must speak at once,” Leliana said, her voice held the worry of the report she held.

Cullen kissed Narrisa's cheek, “Duty calls.”

“To be continued,” she smirked as she got to her feet. She worked to quickly pull up her pants, while he done the same. She looked at him and smiled, his hair was a mess, she couldn't help but touch it when they were alone. She patted it down in the back to make it look somewhat a little better. He gave her another quick kiss then unlocked and opened the door for their Spymaster.

“Sorry to intrude,” she said noticing the Inquisitor was here as well. “its a good thing you are here for this.” she saw the papers scattered across the room and didn't mention it, just shook her head. “This couldn't wait,” She handed Cullen the report. “I think we've found a lead to those responsible for the disappearances of our scouts...”

“Who?” Narrisa said looking at the report with Cullen. Her face fell to shock,“... Eric?”

“Yes,” she shook her head. “I'm sorry Inquisitor, but this mentions him,” she held a note in her hands addressed to the Inquisitor.

“Let me see it,” she grabbed the note from Leliana's hands and unfolded it quickly and began reading it out loud. “Ma'dam Inquisitor, we've noticed you are looking into the disappearances of your scouts, yes it was us. We have your brother, if you want to see him again in one piece, you should come alone... they left a location and time, I have a week.” she crumpled the note in her hands and held it to her chest.

“We can't let you go alone,” Cullen stated. “That’s ridiculous. Its an obvious trap.”

“We need to know more about the location Leliana, is there anyway to have soldiers or scouts near by and hidden? Also need to find more information on who we are dealing with.”

“It will be difficult, but we can do it,” she shook her head. “but this is to dangerous Inquisitor.”

“I know,” she said looking to the floor. “But this needs to end. We can't have more scouts vanishing. They have families.”

“We have a family,” Cullen said grabbing her hand. “I will not lose you. I can't allow you to take this risk.”

“May we speak alone Spymaster?” she said hiding her face from the lady.

“Of course,” she then quickly left the room knowing they needed to debate it amongst themselves.

“I can't...” he said.

“Cullen...” her eyes held the tears. “I don't know what to do... its Eric... they have Eric... they will keep taking our innocent scouts unless we do something.”

He grabbed her shoulders and held her to him. He laid his cheek to hers. “What about Hawke and Elizabeth? If you don't come back, how can I do it alone?” his voice choked up at the thought.

“Then we need to get a plan,” she said as she trembled in his arms. “If I survived a mountain falling on me, a darkspawn crazy magister, walking in the fade twice. You know I won't go down easily.”

“I know,” he said sighing. “If you are going to be stubborn on this, at least go train before you leave.”

“I will,” she kissed his cheek.

 

Later that night, She was sitting up in her bed room, Hawke and Elizabeth on either side of her passed out asleep from their long day of getting into trouble. Cullen slowly opened the door. He normally wasn't in his office this late, but with everything happening. He wanted to have a plan finished.

“I missed the story,” he said climbing onto the bed.

“Yes,” she whispered. She gently pulled Elizabeth closer to her as she had taken up the rest of the bed where Cullen would lay during the reading.

“We should carry them to their room.”

“Not yet,” she said as she ran her fingers threw both of them's hair.

He understood. She was worried.

“You were right, we have a family. I can't just go running off to save Eric. He got himself into this.”

“But you were right, we can't just leave him.”

“Wolfy,” Elizabeth said talking in her sleep.

“Again?” Cullen said looking down at his daughter.

“She dreams of a wolf a lot,” Narrisa bit her lip. “What if its not a wolf...”

“What do you mean?”

“My mother was a mage remember?”

Cullen clenched his jaw. She had a point. “Isn't it early for her to be showing signs?”

“I'll have Dorian talk to her.”

“Thank you,” Cullen said. He had enough stuff on his mind. He looked up at the ceiling in their room. The fears of what could happen if she was becoming a mage, if she didn't know the risks, and the fact they could easily claim her and he would be helpless to stop it.

Elizabeth woke up and hugged onto Narrisa tightly. “Wolf says you don't listen.”

“What?”

“You saw him too. He says you did.”

“Your wolf is that wolf? I told no one of that dream,” Narrisa said confused. “What did he say to you?”

“He said don't go, hes not there. You're not going to go are you?”

Narrisa pulled her daughter to her chest as she felt her eyes tear up. “I don't know.”

“Don't go.” she burred her face into her mother.

“Ok, I won't go.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said still holding onto her mother.

“Did the wolf say anything else?” Cullen said as he put his hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder.

“We played fetch. Hes friendly. He told me about spirits and demons.”

“What did he say?” He felt a lump building in his throat as he listened to his daughter speak.

“Demons are mean, they will try and tempt me. But I shouldn't listen to them. Spirits are nice though, they will just talk and they won't try and trick me like demons will.”

Cullen shook his head, he stood up as he placed his hands on his head. He didn't know weather to scream in anger or cry in fear. She had been talking to spirits, demons, whatever they were.

“Well he is right, you can't let any of them trick you. Always be on your guard, don't trust them.”

“The wolf is kind though. He helps protect me.”

Narrisa couldn't speak anymore she just ran her fingers threw her daughters hair. Thankfully they had mages there that could help teach her, with the Circles not yet fully rebuilt, it was the only hope they would have of her learning how to control the gifts she'd be given and the dangers that came with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 yrs pass

 

It turns out the note was just a bluff. They had sent a party to the location and uncovered a cult that believed the Herald of Andraste's blood would allow them to become more than themselves and achieve greatness. They had a symbol painted in blood on the rocks of their cave. It was all documented and kept hidden. They thought they had dealt with this cult, but it wasn't the case... eight years had managed to pass when they saw more signs.

 

“Come on father,” Hawke said as he charged at his dad with his shield held tight. “Teach me more.”

“You've learned enough for today don't you think?”

“No,” he said tapping his sword to his shield. “I heard about that cult, if they are coming for mom I want to help.”

“That's what this is about?” Cullen said as he lowered his shield. “You don't need to worry about that.”

Hawke just folded his arms. “I'm fifteen, I'm not a child, I want to learn.”

Cullen shook his head. “Ok. Ready your shield and watch every step and move. Angle the shield down a little, like I showed you.”

Narrisa smiled as she walked by. She was heading to the mage tower in Skyhold where Elizabeth spent most of her time.

 

“Hello mother,” Elizabeth spoke when Narrisa entered her room.

“How are you?”

“As good as can be expected,” she closed the book she had in front of her.

“How is your studies going on?”

“Fiona says I'm doing extremely well for my age.”

“That's great news,” Narrisa walked over and started braiding her daughters hair a little.

“I heard the symbols are back,” she said quietly.

“Don't worry about it,” she said as she wrapped a bow around the base of the braid.

“How can I not, your blood is part of me and Hawke.”

“Fair point,” Narrisa sighed. “You are too smart I keep forgetting you are growing up, but still, you are here in Skyhold. We'll be safe here.”

“Father is going out to the site isn't he?”

“Yes,” she tried to hide the worry that came on her face. “He insisted.”

“Of course he did,” Elizabeth said angrily grabbing her quill and pulling out paper. “Will he at least come visit me before he leaves?”

“You could go see him,” Narrisa said sitting on the edge of the bed in her daughters room.

“I could just as easily as he could come here... You know he doesn't ever ask about my studies. He never asks how my fireball practice went, or how quick I was able to pick up the vase from the table, or how I made lightning strike the top the tower without a cloud in the sky.”

“He doesn't know how to bring it up,” Narrisa said. “He worries for you.”

“Yeah...” she said shaking her head she didn't believe it.

“He does. You are his daughter.”

“Hes still worried I'll agree to a Demon like Devon did last week. He became an abomination. I know what happens when you let them in.”

Narrisa hung her head. “I knew you and Devon were close.”

“He came here to learn magic with the mages here, and now hes gone. Of course I miss him,” her voice was quiet as she spoke.

“He could of killed you.”

“He was my boyfriend,” she turned and looked angrily at her mother. “And I watched the guards cut him down.”

“You shouldn't of ever had to see that,” Narrisa said as her eyes watered. “I'm sorry.”

“Just go,” she turned back to her table as she began writing. “I got to study.”

Narrisa couldn't say anything, she just exited the room and closed the door behind her as she laid her head against door as she silently let a few of the tears escape. Once she had pulled herself together she walked down back to where her husband and son were training.

“How is she?” Hawke asked as he slammed his sword against his father's shield.

“As expected,” Narrisa shook her head.

Hawke stopped and looked over at his mother. “Don't be upset, its not your fault.”

“I know,” she said shaking her head.

Cullen gently dropped his sword and shield as he walked over to Narrisa.

“You have to go talk to her,” she looked at her husband. “She needs her father.”

“I will,” he pulled her to his chest. “I'll go right now.”

Hawke left the sparring ring and walked into the Tavern.

“Hey little man,” Sera said motioning over to her table. Hawke smiled and quickly joined her.

 

Cullen meanwhile walked up into the mage tower. He hadn't been in there since Devon had changed. He couldn't help but remember the Ferelden circle when he had saw the boy change into a monster. He knocked on his daughters door.

“What do you want now mother?” She said quickly opening the door, she then stopped when she saw Cullen. “Oh.”

He held his arms open for her as she quickly hugged him. She didn't hold back her tears.

“Why did it take you so long?”

“My own stupidity, I'm sorry,” he said as he held her head to his chest. “Forgive me?”

“Yes,” she nodded as she cried. “Hes gone...”

He held her close as he felt his own eyes tear up feeling her pain. There was nothing he could do to help her feel better. All he could do was just hold her.

“What if I had given into a demon?”

“Maker-,” Cullen said as he couldn't hold back the quiver of his voice. That was his biggest fear for her. “No.”

She just hugged her father. “I won't, don't worry about me.”

“Its my job to worry,” he paused as he cleared his throat. “I worry about all three of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning You may need Tissues... Just saying...

Leliana had received a note. She called a meeting in the war room.

“As we feared,” Leliana said once Cullen Josephine and Narrisa had entered the room. “We have received a new message.”

“What does it say?'

Leliana held a small box. She placed it on the table.

They all looked at the box hesitant.

Narrisa slowly reached for it, and opened the lid. It was a ring, with her family's crest. “This was Eric's ring.” her voice trembled as she spoke.

Josephine covered her mouth in shock.

“Where was it found?” Cullen's face held all the anger that his voice carried.

“The Hinterlands. In the cave from years ago. Scouts never seen anyone enter or exit the cave.”

“This will end,” Cullen said as he slammed his fist to the table. “My family won't be tormented with these messages any longer.”

“We know Commander,” Leliana said with a heavy sigh. “We have a plan.”

“Then get on with it.”

Narrisa laid her hand on his shoulder as she looked at him.

“I'm sorry,” he said as he sighed. “My anger need not be directed to you.”

“Its understandable, I would be the same way,” Leliana said. “Our scouts have eyes on the cave. We have soldiers preforming a sweep as we speak. We also have a continuous guard in Skyhold, no one gets in and out without someone seeing something.”

“Good,” Cullen said folding his arms. “Have you gathered any other information on this?”

“It seems its blood crazed mages wanting to obtain higher power.”

“Of course, blood magic,” Narrisa shook her head.

“You and your family will be safe here,” Leliana reinforced.

“Does my brother in Ostwick at least know? Just in case they come for him. We have the same blood.”

“I sent word to him as well.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. “If they have Eric....”

“We must find them fast. I know. We will find them and as soon as we do you will be informed.”

“Thank you,” Narrisa said.

 

 

 

Sadly they received word back from her brother in Ostwick days later. He and his wife and kids were missing.

 

Narrisa was inconsolable up in her room. Her world was shaking. She laid in her bed that night beside Cullen. He held her in his arms.

“How are you holding up?”

“Horrible,” she said staring out at the windows. “If anything happened to them,” her voice cracked. “I'll never forgive myself.”

He hugged her tight to him.

Just then a crow landed on her balcony. They both jumped when they heard it and saw it turn into a person. Cullen grabbed his sword and jumped from the bed.

“Pft, step aside templar,” the mage said as he gestured his hand.

“Who are you?”

“Who I am doesn't matter. I'm just a messenger.” His head turned as if he was still a bird, he then turned his gazed to Narrisa, she was in her gown and had grabbed her daggers from her night stand. “You, Herald of Andraste,” he smirked.

“We are talking,” Cullen said stepping between the intruders view. “Go call for help.”

“tisk tisk tisk,” the bird man said waving his finger. “I'm not the only messenger. Hows your daughter been? Son?”

“You lay a finger on them and you are dead,” Narrisa said rushing up with her dagger holding it to the man's throat.

“Oh I know that, but they are being watched. You all have been for some time. Shame about Devon.”

Cullen growled in his anger.

“He was actually my son,” the bird man said walking out onto the balcony. “I thought he was stronger... pity he gave into the demons. You did what had to be done.”

“Who are you?” Narrisa demanded. “Tell us!”

“Who I am doesn't matter,” he repeated. “The cult of Andraste asks you to come with me, or I'll have to take your children, then you with force.”

“You can't,” Cullen said as he brought up his blade.

“Still your husband Herald,” he held his hand as Cullen could feel something press against his sword, he lowered it slowly as the weight continued to press against it.

“Ok,” she said with a heavy sigh. “But you have to promise, give your word. No one else gets harmed. My brothers and their families are also released.”

“I'm sorry to say but Adam didn't survive. He resisted. We tried to reason. Men with families are almost impossible to reason with. They don't listen well,” he turned and looked at them.

“I can't let you do this Narrisa,” Cullen said grabbing her arms. “They will kill you.”

“They would kill us all,” she sighed.

“No, I won't let you.”

“Listen to your wife Commander,” he waved his hand as more birds appeared and turned into people on the balconies. “You are out numbered. Take this as a warning. We will be watching you. You can't leave this room. You have an ten minutes.” and with that they all became birds and flew.

“I have to,” she pleaded to him. “Just keep Hawke and Elizabeth safe.”

“I can't let you,” he held her tightly. “Without you...”

“We must think of them. You seen what just happened.”

Suddenly they saw the birds return dropping Elizabeth and Hawke onto the balcony.

Narrisa ran to them.

“Mother,” Elizabeth said hugging her tightly. “They told us everything.”

“You can't,” Hawke said.

“I should of shared my dream,” Elizabeth said shaking her head.

“You dreamed of this?”

“The wolf warned of crows, but I didn't understand, not till now.”

“You didn't know,” Narrisa said kissing her forehead.

“You can't be letting her do this,” Hawke said rushing to his father.

Cullen hung his head as he shook it.

“Father...” he pleaded.

“How sweet,” the bird man said as he reappeared.

“Stay away from them,” Elizabeth demanded holding up her hands.

“My darling Elizabeth,” he said. “Just go be with your father and brother. Run along.”

She glared at the man then walked over to Cullen as he held them both to his sides.

“Are you going to kill her?” Hawke asked.

“HAWKE!” Elizabeth said shaking her head as her eyes teared up.

“If he is I want to know, so I know who to kill in return.”

“Charming boy,” the bird man said. “We won't kill your mother, she'd be of no use to us then. We'll keep her safe,” he smiled. His smile didn't convince them.

“If you take her... just know you have sealed your fate,” Cullen said.

“We look forward to it Commander,” he laughed. “Now, Herald... go say your good byes.”

Narrisa walked over to Hawke first. She hugged him tightly. “Continue your training. Don't blame this on yourself. I'm going to keep you all safe. Keep an eye on your sister.”

“Mother...” Hawke said shaking his head.

Cullen felt his throat tighten as he couldn't bare to see this happen, but Narrisa was right, if he were to attack, it would put their children at a higher risk. No matter how much he wanted to stop her from going along with this.

She then hugged her daughter.

“I'm sorry I should of told you my dream.”

“Its not your fault,” she kissed her cheek. “Listen to me... You are an amazing mage, keep learning. Keep an eye on your brother.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you both. Watch after each other. No matter what happens. Remember that we will get threw this. Now let me be with your father a little,” her eyes started tearing up as she was struggling to stay strong.

Hawke took Elizabeth into the stairwell, one of the bird men flew in and guarded the door so they couldn't exit. They just sat on the stairs.

“There was nothing you could do to prevent this,” Narrisa said looking into Cullen’s eyes as tears started rolling down her cheeks. “I have to do it, for us all.”

“There has got to be another way,” he said quietly. “I can't let you...”

“I've got luck remember,” she said pulling the coin from around her neck, she had it put on a leather necklace and kept it close.

He couldn't hold them back as he crumbled. He wrapped his arms around her. “We will find you,” he whispered it quietly to her ear. “I promise we will.”

“I know you will,” she whispered back. “I love you. This isn't good bye. This is just till later,” she couldn't hold them back as she began trembling in his arms crying.

“You have my word they will pay for this...” he held her tightly before kissing her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said kissing him. They shared a few tiny kisses then hugged each other tightly.

“Tick tock tick tock,” The bird man says. “Wrap it up, we must get going.”

“Can I at least put on some clothes?” Narrisa said turning around facing the man.

“What you have on is fine.”

Cullen clenched his jaw as he balled his hands into a fist.

Narrisa turned back to her love. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said trying not to let any more tears fall. “I promise.”

“This isn't your fault,” she said as she began stepping backwards towards the bird man.

He shook his head as he looked to the floor.

“Look at me,” she spoke again as he done as she asked. “This isn't your fault. I love you,” she reassured him as she stepped closer to the balcony.

“I love you too,” he said as his hands clenched the sword.

“They won't be harmed will they?” Narrisa said as she stood beside the bird man.

“Your the one we want, the rest won't be harmed so long as you agree and do as asked of you.”

“Ok,” she nodded.

“No!,” Elizabeth said as she began going back up the stairs.

“Hawke hold your sister,” Narrisa said looking to her feet. “Stay strong. We will be back together.”

“Touching,” the man said as the birds all landed on the balcony, and before they knew it, the birds had taken her away. Cullen fell to his knees as his children rushed to his side. They hugged him as he wrapped his arms around them.

“We'll save her,” Cullen whispered. “Stay strong, watch after each other like your mother said.”

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Elizabeth said.

“Of course,” he said trying to hold back the rest of his tears as they were screaming for freedom. “I need to go inform Leliana. Maybe they can tell the scouts to look for birds.”

“Ok,” Hawke said as he and his sister removed their arms from their father. Elizabeth quickly hugged Hawke. Cullen then ran down the stairs to Leliana.

 

Their scouts were informed to be on the look out for crows in the Hinterlands, they needed to find these shape shifting mages and their hide out.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks turned into months as their search continued, it had almost been a year without Narrisa in Skyhold. Cullen never gave up. He was sitting at his desk going over the reports looking for a sign. He noticed a box sitting on his book shelf. He walked over to it and pulled it from the books and sat it on his desk. He dusted off the dust that had settled on top of it. He slowly opened it. It was his philter. He stared at it as he began to question taking it. There was still a small vial of lyrium prepared, waiting for him to just sip. He closed the box and hung his head.

_I should, when we find theses mages I will need all the strength I can get... but the fear of losing her, her memory... forgetting my children's faces. Do I dare place the chains around me to fix this? Would it even work, its been years since I last tasted it._

“Father?” his daughter said as she entered the room. 

Cullen quickly looked up at her, “Yes?”

“I had another dream,” she sat on the edge of his desk.

“What about?” he said hoping it held some sort of news.

“It was the wolf...” she shook her head. “He said mom is ok,” she began to choke up. “Shes in a dark place and she can hear water. Are there any waterfalls in the Hinterlands?”

“A few, I'll let Leliana know at once. We'll get scouts to them. If you learn of anything else let me know.”

“He also told me that mom says stay strong. She is for us we must be for her.” she shook her head. “What if wolf is just a demon and saying all of this to trick me in the end?”

“Well, you know to not believe his tricks,” he said hugging his daughter. “Your smart like your mother. He has been helpful so far, so lets hope he stays being helpful. As soon as he tries anything though...”

“I know, I can defend myself,” she patted his back as they hugged. “Go tell Leliana.

 

Cullen rushed to Leliana's office and told her the news. She immediately sent her birds with the messages to her scouts.

“We will find her Commander.”

“I know we will... we are close,” he turned around to start heading away.

“Cassandra asked about how you were holding up.”

“Tell her I'm as good as to be expected... If Narrisa is staying strong for me, like I know she is. I can't give in. We will save her,” he then left back down the stairs.

 

That night Cullen laid in their bed. He still hugged her pillow every night, it was all he had left that still faintly smelled like her, just barely. He rarely slept for long. It was hard to fall asleep when all he could do was think about what she must be dealing with. All the fear she must have been feeling. He felt helpless when he was alone at night without her. Somehow though, sleep caught up with him and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

“Hey you,” a voice he still remembered called to him.

“Narrisa,” he said turning seeing her.

She placed her fingers to his lips. They were standing in Haven in front of his troops as they trained. The troops continued training never noticing them.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you with all I am,” he said hugging her tightly.

A wolf walked up beside them in the dream.

“Hello there,” Cullen knelt down beside the wolf. 

Narrisa slowly ran her hand down the wolf's back. “He said you almost slipped.”

“Yes...” Cullen said as a flash of his box with his philter inside flashed in his memory. “But I didn't.”

“Don't ever slip,” she said holding his hands. “You'll lose everything.”

“I know,” he shook his head. “I won't lose you.”

“Good,” she smiled as she took a deep breath. “I wish I could tell you where I'm at.”

“Why can't you?” he asked her.

“Anytime I try, the words don't come out.”

“This isn't real....” he said shaking his head, he realized it was just a dream.

“Its the anchor, its let me come this far,” she whispered, her voice was starting to fade as if she was drifting away.

“No no no,” he pleaded as she slowly disappeared. 

He then woke up and sat up in the bed and screamed out in his anger. If maybe he hadn't realized it was a dream, he could have had just a few more moments with her. He hung his head. “Maker keep your gaze on her, I beg you. Give me the strength to hold on and find her. Give her the strength to hold on. We are so close.”


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed when a bird returned to Leliana with finally a lead. She rushed to Cullen's office. “I think we've found her. Crows where seen gathering here, at this cave, its behind a waterfall.” she said as she placed a crudely drawn map on his desk. “We found her Commander.”

“The troops have been ready,” He said taking the map and standing. “We'll depart at once.”

Elizabeth and Hawke entered the office.

“We saw Leliana rush here,” Hawke said. “What news?”

“You found her didn't you?” Elizabeth's face was excited for the first time in ages.

“We may have,” Leliana said. “We don't know for sure.”

“We will head out immediately.”

“Well we are coming,” Hawke said looking at Elizabeth.

“Yes, we aren't waiting here.”

“No...” Cullen protested.

“Father... they took her at night... if they find out you are there, and we are here alone, whats to stop them from taking us when your away. Its best we are with you,” Elizabeth said as she folded her arms in front of her. “You know I'm right.”

He groaned.

“Elizabeth is a great mage, and I'm the best warrior you have now since Bull and Blackwall left for their own paths.”

“Fine,” He said folding his arms. “But you will do as I say. If I say stay back you do it. I will not let you take risks.”

“Lets go Commander,” Leliana said as she smiled. “Time to get Narrisa back.”

 

And with that the group departed from Skyhold to ride out towards the Hinterlands cave. They left out only with a small group of templars, mages, and a few rogues and warriors. They all knew the mission. Rescue the Herald at all cost and leave no member of the cult alive. This would be the end.

 

Once they were a few miles away, they spread out and kept their eyes out for crows, any they seen were immediately shot, weather they were actual crows or shape shifting mages, they took no risk. They traveled silently till they got to where they could see the cave.

“We need to sneak in,” Leliana said. “If they see us they could kill her.”

Cullen clenched his jaw as he thought. They then saw a fox that stopped beside them turning into a human. He held his hands up surrendering as Cullen's blade neared his throat.

“I know you have no reason to trust me,” the man said. He smiled at Elizabeth. He then looked back at Cullen as terror hit his face.

“Don't look at her,” he said as his blade nudged the man's throat.

“Father he is ok,” she said as she placed her hand on his blade.

“And you know this how?”

“I been talking to him,” she said.

“He could be the enemy,” he shook his head.

“He isn't,” she smiled at her father, “I'm smart remember, trust me.”

He didn't approve of this. If she had been talking to him, it wasn't via letters. This shape shifting mage had visited Skyhold. She never mentioned a thing and he had been sneaking in under their noses.

“So this is the cave?” she looked to the man.

“Yes, I scouted into it, they have her in the back. Did you ever learn that spell?”

“I been researching, but I haven't been able to yet,” she hung her head.

“Come with me,” he held out his hand.

“I think not,” Cullen said as he held his daughter close.

She shook her head. “You'll have to bring it here...”

“Alright,” the man sighed then quickly shifted back into a fox and ran off.

“What is this about?” Hawke said folding his arms.

“I've been trying to learn how to turn into animals....”

“Are you crazy?” Hawke shook his head.

“Well its magic like any other magic. Its a tool to be used by man. And if it allows me to sneak by and get to mom. Its worth a shot. What other way do we have?”

“We can charge in there,” Hawke said.

“Shes right,” Cullen sighed. “I just wish you told us about this plan of yours,” he hated admitting she was right in times like these.

“You wouldn't of agreed to it otherwise,” she smiled. 

The fox returned and shifted back into human form. “Alright I led the fox to over there, now come on. We need to get you to master this and quick.” he grabbed her hand as they walked over to the tree he had tied the fox to.

She slowly ran her hand against the small fox feeling his fur against her skin. She had only read about their behavior, seeing made it real. She nodded to the man. He then released the fox and she watched it run away.

“Try it now,” he said as he held his hands to her shoulders. “I know you can do it.”

She looked over towards her father. His face shown his disapproval as he had his arms crossed firm. She then looked to her feet as she concentrated, she then shrunk and became a fox.

The man smiled and gave a quiet cheer for her as he shifted as well. Then they both scampered off into the cave.

“I don't like this,” Hawke said.

“You aren't the only one....” Cullen said. His daughter had been talking to a mage... a mage who for all he knew never once had a circle mage teach him anything.

“So now what do we do?” Leliana said.

“I guess we wait...” Cullen said crossing his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the cave it was dark except the sparse torches that lit the walls. They had ran so far in their small fox legs. They then came to a place where the cave had been dug out. It had a large opening up in the center that shown the sky and tree branches full of leaves. The walls of the cave had door ways. Elizabeth followed the man as he led her to her mothers room. She was tied up sitting in the corner on the floor wearing only her small clothes. She was just staring up at the ceiling, not noticing the foxes till she felt one rub against her. Her face slowly looked down, tears came to her eyes. This was the first sign of anything from the outside she had seen in maker only knew how long.

The man shifted first as he held his finger to his lips while he sat in front of her.

Elizabeth took a while before she finally shifted back into a human. She blinked and was breathing heavily.

“Stay here,” the man said. “I'll go tell the others, Just defend her if anyone comes in here. I know you can defend her.” He then kissed Elizabeth's cheek before he turned back into a fox and ran back to the exit.

“Mom,” Elizabeth whispered as her hand found her mothers, she could barely see her mom now with her human eyes.

Narrisa's eyes were full of silent tears as she heard her daughters voice. “Elizabeth,” she whispered as struggled to find her voice. She hadn't spoken out loud in months.

“We are all here we'll get you out of here.” Elizabeth quickly stopped talking when she heard the foot steps, she quickly turned back into a fox to hide behind her mother. She sat her head into her mothers hands.

The man with the footsteps tapped his cup against the rock wall.

Elizabeth could feel her mother trembling.

“You know what time it is,” the man said as he took out his knife. “You kick me again like last time, and I'll make sure someone goes and steals your son from his slumber tonight.”

Narrisa began to breathe deeply as she felt the man lift her leg. She winced as the knife cut against her skin. The sound of the knife dragging against her skin made Elizabeth cringe.

“Blessed be Andraste,” he said as he lifted the cup to his lips. He grabbed her wound with his hand.

She cringed as she felt his hands on her bare skin.

“Can't have you wasting this precious blood on the floor now can we,” his voice chuckled as he spoke. She could feel as he gently drug the tip end of the blade up her stomach, not cutting, but showing her that she was powerless and weak. “A shame we can't have some fun.”

“Touch me and you are dead,” her voice whispered. She could only see his shadow in the darkness.

“One of these days you'll beg me to touch you that way,” his fingertips wrapped around her neck as he lifted her chin.

She struggled as he pulled her face upwards.

“Maybe the next cup I should cut from your face.” he placed his knife against her cheek.

“Have you got the cup yet?” a voice outside the room asked.

“Yes,” he scoffed holding the cup backwards as the other man took it.

“Fill this one as well, we have two new recruits.”

“Looks like your in luck,” he spoke to Narrisa,

She cringed as he placed the blade firmly against her cheek and drag it cutting her again.

She only let out a slight cry as she felt her blood drip from her cheek, it made a quiet ting sound as it slowly fell into the metal cup. Once the man had gathered enough he took a small sip then pressed his hand against her cheek wound to close it. He then laughed as he left with the other man.

“Stay a fox,” Narrisa whispered to her daughter as her fingers scratched under her chin. “They can't find you.”

 

Suddenly they heard the men outside the room start screaming.

“We've BEEN FOUND! To your positions!”

 

A man stood in front of the door to Narrisa's cell ready to be the last line of defense.

Elizabeth quietly shifted back into a human and froze the man solid before she snapped him with her fist killing him. She then went back to her mother and began working at her knots.

“I can't move,” Narrisa said weakly.

“You won't have to, Father is coming,” Elizabeth tried not to cry, she was thankful she couldn't see her mother clearly in this state. She could feel how thin her arms were from lack of eating.

The battle raged outside the room as the other man came to the door in his foxy form. He turned back human. “Hello Mrs. Rutherford,” he said as he reached down to shake her hand. “I should introduce myself, I'm Joseph, also I believe your husband wants to kill me for talking with your daughter, a good word when this is all over and I would be so grateful.”

“Hes not that bad,” she smiled leaning her head against the wall. “I'll tell him to go easy on you so long as you keep her happy.”

Elizabeth smiled. “We are just friends mom.”

“Sure,” she smiled. “I was your age once remember....” she coughed as she spoke.

“Save your strength,” Elizabeth said she laid her hand on her mothers forehead, “shes burning up.”

“She needs a proper healer,” he shook his head, “This blood magic healing doesn't work like spirit healing.”

“Can you do anything for her?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I know someone who can though... When we are out of here I'll take you to him.”

Finally Cullen and Hawke had tore their way threw the darkness onslaught of the cultist and reached the small room. Cullen pushed the mage out of his way as he wrapped his arms around Narrisa.

“Hey you,” she smiled weakly.

“I'm sorry it took so long...”

“Shhh,” she said quietly. “Just cover me in your jacket and get me out of here,” she whispered to him.

He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up, she weighed almost nothing. He held her close as they all walked towards the exit of the cave while the rest of the soldiers they had brought were clearing out the last remaining cultists hidden in all the side rooms of the cave.

“We need to get her to a spirit healer,” Joseph said. “I know one, he isn't to far from here.”

“We are to trust you?” Cullen said holding Narrisa to his chest, She had pulled his jacket up over her face. The sun was to much for her eyes.

“Father, if it wasn't for him...” Elizabeth started.

“Ok, sure take us to him,” Cullen sighed. His daughter had a point and they didn't have time to debate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to see the spirit healer  
> the wonderful spirit healer of Hinterlands  
> because because because...  
> well... you've been reading you know :P

Joseph led them deep into the woods of Hinterlands off of any path. They came to another cave. They slowly walked into it. He then lit the torch that rest against the wall. It looked to be a dead end. He then waved his hands as he removed the rubble that blocked a hidden path. They then walked inside and he moved it back behind them after he snuffed the light, covering their tracks. The inside of the cave was cleared out into a huge open room. Beds to the side, rows of books lining the wall. The spirit mage slowly turned around.

“You have got to be kidding me...” The mage said when he saw who was brought.

“Anders...” Cullen said as his eyes narrowed.

“You can kill me afterwords. If you must,” he sighed. “I knew I'd eventually be found.”

“She needs healing,” Joseph said as he cleared off the table in the center of the room.

“You do realize this is the Inquisition right?” Anders spoke to the man.

“And? Your point? She needs healing, shes got a fever.”

“Fine,” Anders shook his head as he sighed, “lay her on the table please.” he looked at Cullen.

Cullen reluctantly laid her down on the table, She held the jacket tightly around her.

“I don't want them to see me like this,” she whispered.

Joseph then took Hawke and Elizabeth to a separate room that was wall to wall filled with books and collectables.

Cullen was shocked when they moved his jacket from her. “Makers breath,” he hung his head, she had scars and cuts all along her legs and shoulders along with the one still fresh wound on her cheek. “I should of found you sooner,” he caressed her cheek that wasn't injured. Her eyes had dark circles as she looked so frail and sickly.

Anders gave a sigh and shook his head, “Step back,” he said to Cullen, “I will try my best to mend her wounds.”

Her eyes held tears. Cullen leaned down to her and placed a kiss upon her lips.

“Fine, pull up a chair then and sit with her,” Anders noticed it would be the only way. Cullen quickly pulled up a chair and sat beside her, holding her hand in his. He slowly hovered his hands over her as he began to slowly cast his magic. It took time, but after a few minutes her wounds began to heal and her fever vanished. He then lifted his hands from her and turned around walking towards the small fire towards the back of the cave. “She will need rest and food. I recommend she take it easy a few days. You can let her rest here till she is able to get to her feet.”

“Like I'd leave her with you...” Cullen scowled at him.

“Or you can take her if you wish, the journey back to Skyhold will do great for her frail frame. Maybe she breaks a bone, or catch a sickness and dies.”

“I can stay,” Narrisa said as she squeezed Cullen's hand. “Just let Leliana know we will return to Skyhold once I'm well. I'd prefer it if no one saw me like this anyway.”

“Ok,” he said as he gently rubbed his free hand along her arm. “What ever you want.” He was just happy she lived. He was so scared they would never be together again ever time a report returned with no information, to finally have her back, he was without words of how joyous it made him feel.

“I have some nug stew boiling if anyone wants a bowl,” Anders offered. “With more people here someone will need to go catch us a ram or two though.”

“I'll take my son and your mage friend then,” Cullen said folding his arms across his chest.

“His name is Joseph,” Narrisa smiled. “Be nice, he and Anders saved me.”

Cullen sighed, “Your right... but still,” he shook his head as he covered his wife back up in his jacket. He then stood up and walked over to where the other three went. He then left with Joseph and Hawke and exited the cave to get food.

Elizabeth came out and sat beside her mother. “So you are Anders?”

“Yes.”

“Varric wrote about you, is it true?”

“Yes...” he sighed. “I read his book.”

“So you.. you .”

“I blew up the chantry,” he sighed.

“Well at least it forced things to change,” Elizabeth smiled.

“As long as some good came of it,” he hung his head as he walked away.

“Thank you,” Narrisa slowly sat up holding the Commander's jacket to her body. “For helping us.”

“Of course,” he said as he stoked the small fire and scooped out a small bowl of the stew he had made. He brought it over to Narrisa. “Most I tend to are just children from the village that got lost or injured out here. Now to of helped the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste... I guess that is something to some people.”

“Don't call me that,” she smiled weakly as she took the spoon taking a small scoop and brought it to her lips to blow it cool.

“She still don't like the title,” Elizabeth smiled.

“Maybe you should disappear then?” Anders laughed. “Now I rarely get recognized. People think I've been dead for what? Ten, fifteen years?”

“Maybe some day,” she smiled. “If you don't mind, I feel like a nap.”

Anders gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to one the side rooms. Inside was a bed already made, he pulled down the sheets and helped her into the bed then tucked them back over her before exiting back into the main room where Elizabeth sat.

“So is it true you let a spirit bind itself to you?”

“You ask a lot of questions...”

“Questions are how you get answers,” she smiled a little flirtatiously.

Anders laughed a little shaking his head. “Well, he was a friend, he was dying so I did what I thought was right.”

“Was it like, two people in one body, or...?”

“Honestly I'm not sure,” he shook his head. “Its like if I asked you to look in the mirror today and ask you how you've aged from yesterday.”

“Fair point,” she rested her cheek on her palm as she looked up at the man, “How did you and Joseph meet?”

“Ferelden Circle, when I went back...”

“You went back?”

“Well, all the things they had stored in there, I couldn't just let looters take it when the circle fell. So I... borrowed some things. Found him, he was too young to make it alone, so someone had to teach him about magic and the dangers. Hes like a son to me now.”

“Oh. Anything do anything cool?”

“Got a statue that talks riddles,” he smirked. “Mostly Tevinter artifacts and some books... a lot of books. You can stay if you like and read as many as you like. Joseph told me you enjoy studying. The best mage in Skyhold.”

“I want to learn everything,” Elizabeth smiled, “I would like that.”

 

 

“So Joseph...” Hawke said walking beside him. Cullen was talking to Leliana letting her know they would rejoin them after Narrisa healed.

“Yes?”

“You and my sister....”

“Shes not my type,” he smiled biting his lip a little. “We are just friends.”

“Oh...”

Joseph smiled at Hawke. Hawke felt a little awkward in the situation. He caught the hint as to why his sister wasn't his type, though Joseph was barking up the wrong tree.

Cullen then walked back to the boys.

“I'll find us a ram,” Joseph said before he shifted and ran off.

“That is just weird...” Hawke said folding his arms as he and his father watched the fox run.

Minutes passed as Joseph had chased a ram towards where they were waiting, the ram didn't have time to stop before Hawke had swung and killed it. Joseph then shifted back and bowed.

“Great shot Hawke,” he smiled at him while Cullen picked up the Ram over his shoulders.

They headed back to the cave, making sure they weren't followed.

 

Anders nodded to the room Narrisa was sleeping in when Cullen came in. He narrowed his eyes at the mage before heading off to the room. She laid sleeping on the bed.

 

“So Hawke,” Joseph said batting his eyelashes at him. “Your sister told me your a strong warrior.”

Anders couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Hawke's expression.

“I'll just be... over by the fire...” he said leaving the three mages.

Joseph sighed as he watched Hawke walk by.

Elizabeth shook her head as she laughed.

 

Cullen slowly climbed into the bed beside his wife. She woke up as he moved the bed when he joined her. She nuzzled up against him and laid her head on his chest.

“I knew you'd save me,” Narrisa smiled.

“Are you ok?”

“I'm alive and I have you and our family... I'm fine.”

He wanted to ask about Eric, but he had a hunch it wasn't good. When he had told Leliana about them hiding out till she felt well, she mentioned they couldn't find sign of him. He assumed he hadn't lived. He sighed as he held her in his arms. He was finally happy again to have her back in his arms, safe.


End file.
